1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, especially to an electronic device with a retractable connector for conveniently carrying and completeness of a housing of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A housing of an electronic device such as but not limited to card reader has two opposite ends, a card recess and a connector. The card recess is formed in one end of the housing and allows a memory card such as but not limited to Secure Digital (SD) card, Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card and the like to be insert inside. The connector is mounted on the other end of the housing, is selectively connected to a computer or another electronic device and may be a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector.
A conventional USB connector is securely mounted on the housing. A cap is mounted around the USB connector to protect the USB connector from being damaged. Therefore, the cap should be removed from the USB connector before the USB connector is connected to another electronic device. Thus, the cap is possibly getting lost. Another conventional USB connector is pivotally connected to the housing, may be stored in the housing while being unused and needs to be pivoted toward outside of the housing before being connected to another electronic device. The conventional USB connectors are unfriendly to users.
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional electronic device (50), such as a portable flash memory device, comprises a housing (51), a sliding assembly and an electronic assembly.
The housing (51) has a front end, a rear end, two opposite sides, an inner surface, a connector hole, an inserting hole, two pushing holes and two stoppers (511). The connector hole is formed through the front end of the housing (51). The inserting hole is formed through the rear end of the housing (51). The pushing holes are respectively formed through the sides of the housing (51). The stoppers (511) are respectively formed on the inner surface of the housing (51) near the inserting hole.
The sliding assembly is mounted in the housing (51) and has a sliding casing (52) and two pushing studs (54) and a stud (55). The sliding casing (52) is mounted in the housing (51) and has a front end, a rear end, two opposite sides and two resilient leaves (522). The resilient leaves (522) are respectively formed on the sides of the sliding casing (52) and selectively engage the stoppers (511) of the housing (51). The pushing studs (54) are respectively mounted in the pushing holes of the housing (51) and abut and selectively push the resilient leaves (522) of the sliding casing (52). The stud (55) is mounted on the rear end of the sliding casing (52) and in the inserting hole of the housing (51) and selectively protrudes out of the inserting hole of the housing (51).
The electronic assembly is mounted in the sliding casing (52) and has a circuit board (56) and a connector (57). The circuit board (56) is mounted in the sliding casing (52) and has a front edge. The connector (57) is mounted on the front edge of the circuit board (56) and in the connector hole of the housing (51) and selectively protrudes out of the connector hole of the housing (51).
When the stud (55) is pushed into the housing (51), the sliding casing (52) and the electronic assembly are moved toward the front end of the housing (51). Until the resilient leaves (522) engage the stoppers (511) of the housing (51), the sliding casing (52) and the electronic assembly are positioned in a specific position in the housing (51). Thus, the connector (57) protrudes out of the connector hole of the housing (51) and can be connected to another electronic device.
When the pushing studs (54) are pushed to disengage the resilient leaves (522) from the stoppers (511) of the housing (51), the sliding casing (52) can be moved toward the rear end of the housing (51). Therefore, the connector (57) is retracted into the housing (51) and the stud (55) protrudes out of the inserting hole of the housing (51).
The electronic device as described may be a card reader while a memory card is substitute for the stud (55). However, the conventional electronic device (50) with the retractable connector (57) should have the pushing holes being formed through the housing (51). Therefore, an original design and an appearance of the housing (51) are spoiled. In addition, the resilient leaves (522) of the sliding casing (52) may gradually fail and cause movement of the sliding casing (52) and the electronic assembly while the connector (57) is connected to another electronic device. Furthermore, the sliding casing (52) occupies spaces in the housing (51) and, therefore, volume of the electronic device (50) can not be reduced.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electronic device with a retractable connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.